The present invention relates to methods for producing chewing gum. More particularly the invention relates to producing chewing gum containing an antimicrobial agent. The antimicrobial agent that is added to the chewing gum is treated to control its rate of release in the chewing gum.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to controlling release characteristics of various ingredients in chewing gum. Most notably, attempts have been made to delay the release of sweeteners and flavors in various chewing gum formulations to thereby lengthen the satisfactory chewing time of the gum. Delaying the release of sweeteners and flavors can also avoid an undesirable overpowering burst of sweetness or flavor during the initial chewing period. On the other hand, some ingredients have been treated so as to increase their rate of release in chewing gum.
Besides sweeteners, other ingredients may require a controlled release from chewing gum. Antimicrobial agents may be added to gum; however, antimicrobial agents may vary in their release rate. Some that are not water soluble may be encapsulated in a water soluble matrix such that, during the chewing period, they may be released quickly.
Thus there are specific advantages to adding antimicrobial agents to chewing gum by a controlled release mechanism.
One antimicrobial agent, called triclosan, used in a wide variety of oral compositions, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,220; No. 5,156,835; No. 5,300,305; No. 5,453,265; No. 5,474,761; No. 5,496,540; and No. 5,531,982. The use of triclosan in an oral composition including chewing gum is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 92-139117 A and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,385; No. 5,037,637; No. 5,334,375; No. 5,356,615; and No. 5,472,685.
The use of another antimicrobial agent, hexylresorcinol, in oral compositions is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,212 and No. 5,156,835.
The use of cetylpyridinium chloride as an antimicrobial agent in oral compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,849 and No. 5,560,906, and European: Patent Publication No. 0 399 479.
The antimicrobial agent chlorhexidine digluconate may also be used in oral compositions, specifically in chewing gum, as disclosed in Spanish Patent No. 2,015,656.
Although all of these antimicrobial agents are disclosed in chewing gum, their controlled release for increased effectiveness is not disclosed.